Agar tum saath ho
by Srija
Summary: Opposite poles attract...and destiny makes relations...so happened here! They were meant to be together...bcz they were born with the same soul but different bodies... A story of two buddies...
1. Chapter 1

Some students were playing football in football court... others were enjoying their match...and cheered them...the match was very interesting as the captain of both team were best friends...one is Dhruv and the other one is Abhijeet...the best football players of their college...both were roaming around the ball...

Dhruv : Abhi...aaj to mai hi jitunga...

Abhi (in evil smile) : achha..dekhte hain...

After sometimes finally their match finished...and Dhruv won the match...he smirked at Abhijeet...

Dhruv : kyo bhai...dejh liya na...

Abhi : haan haan dekh liya..usme kya hai...ye to practice match thi...kal mai jeeta tha...aaj tum jeet gaye...aur wo to mene tumhe jeeta diya...

Dhruv : achha ji...

And both shared a laughter...

Abhi : are yaar Dhruv...kya farak padta hai abhi tum jeeto ya mai...harana to hame opposite team ko hai...kyonki akhir hain to hum ek hi team me...kyo captain...

Dhruv : yes vice captain...bilkul thik kaha tumne...bdw mujhe to lagta hai captain tumhe hona chahiye...

Abhi : na baba...mai vice captain hi thik hu...captain tum hi raho...

Dhruv (in smile) : achha thik hai...chalo yaar canteen me chalte hain...bahot bhukh lagi hai...

Abhi : aur lecture ka kya...

Dhruv : kya Abhi...hamara future football me hai...in lectures me nahi...aur ek do lectures miss ho bhi gaye to kya farak padta hai...vaise bhi ghar pe maa lecture sunati hai...yaha pe tum...ohh god mera to har pal ek lecture hi banke reh gya...

Abhi : ho gayi teri nautanki...to chale abb...

Dhruv smile in teeth...and they were about to go when saw a new face in college...looking very quite & sincere...

Dhruv : ye kaun hai?

Abhi : lagta hai koi new student hai...

Dhruv : hmm...chehre se to kaafi padhaku lagta hai...Chashme dekhe iske...

Abhi : hmm...chal iska intro lete hain...

Dhruv (excitedly) : chal chal...

The new boy went to library...He got shocked so hard when he heard the thud sound...and looked at those boys who were laughing so hard showing his big squary chasma...and his normal village dress up...

Abhi : Kyo bhai...konsi gaaon se aya h babu sab?

Dhruv : Haan yaar...iske bade bade ankhen...usse bhi bade bade chasme...hahahahahaha...par dikhne me kafi padhaku lgta h...

Abhi : Obviously Dhruv...nahi to break m bhi library jese boring place me kon batha rehta h...to bhai tera naam kya h?

He got up...he was scared of them...this new surroundings...new cl.g..new faces were actually not vry comfortable for him...what he liked is the skill of football of them...he wear his chasma rightly and looked at them..."mera naam h Dayanand...aur main 3rd year mein hun bhaiya..."

Dhruv : 'areyy ye to pura 70's ka h re...Daya tq to chlo thk h..par nand!thts smthng lyk baba azam kal k zamane...or kya bhaiya!yaar...hme sb dude bulate h..."

Daya : 'Han wo dikhne m ap bade lage to..."

Abhi : "Hahahaha...Dhruv yaar...finally mere alava koi tereko budha to samza..."laughing loudly...

Dhruv with pout face..."Abhijeet!"

Abhi patted his shoulder..."chal bhai class h ab...ye wala maths h...so m gonna do...chl re..."

All waved hand to Daya..."bye Mr DayaNAND!"

Daya sat there with sad face...he heard lot abt ths clg but ddnt feel well...

Finally the clg was over and all were returning to their respective homes...Daya was also walking by the side of road to reach his low rented home...he was walking fast as he has to reach before 7:00 as per the rule of the landlord...

Finally he reached there...and opened the door...it was all dark...he switchd on the light and sat on the bed...he was feeling tired as he attended every class except one...and started cooking food...dal..chawal...and sabzi...

In hostel:

Abhi wz lying on the bed having a journal in his hand...suddenly Dhruv came and snatched it...

Abhi tried to take it but failed..."Dhruv yaar...football ka naya coaching open ho rha h sheher m..cmn let me see yaar..."

Dhruv:no no no no...cz abhi hum party m ja rh h...kitne din se nh gaya yar..cmn jldi ready ho ja...

Abhi:yaar aj nh pllzz...kvhi or...yaar aj bht thaka hu...pura three hrs practc...

Dhruv:tu ja rha h ya nh?

Abhi got up..okkk okkk okkk...ruk...main ata hun...

Dhruv showed a thumbs up to him...

In Daya's home:

He discovered that there is no daal...so he has to leave now for buying it...he was irritated but..."yaar ab karu bhi to kya...akar sare padhna bhi hai..kya musibaat hai..."

He went to buy daal...the market was far so he had to walk long...

In hostel:

Abhi came out...wearing the black jeans and royal blue t-shirts...saw Dhruv busy in phn...he waved hands.."oye..chl.."

Dhruv looked at him..."aaa..Abhi wo...baat aisa h k aj hum nh ja skte...wo dkh na mera bestie aya h...Austrilia se..use lene airport jana h...kl hi he wl leave na so raat var rehna h uske saath...m srry yaar..hm kbhi or chle jynge..."

He pat Abhi"s arm...Abhi smiled hardly but too much sad inside...he had no idea tht Dhruv has sm othr bestie too..."its ok yaar..main samjhta hu...tu jaa...enjoy ha..."

He went to washroom...where as Dhruv left...

Abhi went out from the washroom and sat on bed...

Abhi (thinking) : kya yaar...itna achha mood tha party ka...par sab fail...haan bhai...Dhruv ka koi so called bestie jo aa raha hai...use uske saath hi waqt bitana chahiye...mera to kya hai...hunh...koi nahi...abb is room akele baithe baithe mai bhi kya karu...mai bhi thoda tahal kar aata hu...

And he went out on the road for walking...after some distance he saw Daya there so went to him and asked...

Abhi : hey...tum wo...kya naam hai tumhara...Daya...Daya kuchh..

Daya : Dayanand...

Abhi : yes...Dayanand..tum iss waqt yaha kya kar rahe ho...

Daya (in hesitation) : wo mai shop par gaya tha...daal khatam ho gai thi to...

Abhi (cutted him in between) : kya kaha tumne...daal... (he started laughing...Daya felt embarrassing... he stopped after some seconds...) sorry...par tum iss waqt daal lene...I mean tum akele ho kya ghar pe...

Daya : jee wo mai rent pe yaha ek makaan me rehta hu...khud hi cook karta hu...abhi khana bana raha tha to dekha daal nahi thi to...isiliye...par aap is waqt yaha..

Abhi (interrupted him) : kyu...mai iss waqt yaha road pe chal nahi sakta...

Daya : nahi..mera kehne ka wo matlab nahi tha...wo aap akele the na to...aapke wo dost...

Abhi : wo kisi kaam se bahar gaya hai...

Daya : ohh..achha...sorry agar mere kuchh puchhne se aapko bura laga ho to...khair mai chalta hu...abhi study bhi karni hai...bye...

He went out from there...Abhijeet just looked at the way he went...then shook his head...and started walking again...

A/N:A joint venture of me and kamini dii aka dnafan...dii k bina it wz nt possbl to write it... :-) a spcl waliii hug... :*

So guyz m here again wth a new stuff...a new concept...so no idea how its gonna be but we will try to make it perfect... :-)

Plzzz review!thnx fr reading..

Stay tuned!...Srija nd Kamini


	2. Chapter 2

He rubbed his eyes annoyingly when the alarm buzzed...He slept late and morning came so early!

He got up with pout face and made his way to washroom...he came out after sometime and was getting ready when he got a msg...

"Hey Abhi...yaar main Saif ko airport chodne ja raha hu..usse pehle kuch shopping and seher k sayer karwana h usko...to first classes attend nahi kar sakta...hopefully practice se pehle pouch jayunga...nahi ja paya to tu manage kar lena...I know captain k bina it will create a lot probs but m helpless!chl bye dude!"

He threw the phone to the bed with rage..."Damn it!tu shopping pe ja...seher me ghum...I dont care!mera haal taq pucha nahi..gdmg wish kiya nahi..bas apne baatein bolta gaya...or kya...team...kyu uske bagair maine kabhi sambhala nahi team ko...khud ko hafte me teen din ata nahi hai sare muse sambhalna hota h..bada aya captain!"

His mood was completely off...he was missing Dhruv lot...nd here the prrssre of classes and team...everything was messed up!

He reached the college and to be addition to his irritation he saw the boy sitting on his desk!he directly reached to him and said...

Abhi:Hey...thts my desk ok?yaha mere alava koi nahi baithta...kyuki iss class ka best student main hu...so just get lost!

He set his chasma properly and got up with scared eyes..

Daya(with down head):so...sorry wo koi or bench mila nahi to...

Abhi(thud the table):your sorry my foot!mila nHi matlab?dikhta nahi k last bench hai..udhar jao n baitho...yaha baithne k aukat nahi h tera...DAYANAND!

Daya:Jee wo mere ankho mein parishaniya hai to last bench se dikhne mein dikkat hota h...isliye...main apne gaaon me clg m bhi ase hi baitha karta...tha..wo...

All broke into laughter...

Abhi(laughing):Gaaon!(angry tone)or tumhari gaaon k baat muse mat sunao kyuki yaha meri chalti hain...bada aya gaaon me bathta tha...

He threw the books of him to the floor..n sat on the chair..Daya picked the books...

Abhi saw him still standing..."Ab khade khade muh kya dekh rhe ho...just leave!"

Daya went to the last bench...a drop of tear was glistening in the corner of his eyes...he reminded his village friends and clg...scl everything...it was for him to get far from his soul...

Daya felt so much alone at that time...he missed his old frnds and all so much...he composed himself somehow...the professor entered in class...all stood up to greet him...

Professor : good morning...so before we start our lecture...I will ask some questions from the last lecture...

Abhi (in mind) : ohh no...last lecture me to mai tha hi nahi...ye dhruv ki vajah se...abb sir mujhse koi question na kare to thik hai...warna pure class k samne achi khasi be izzati hoga mera...ohh God!save me plzz...

His thought break by professor's question...

Professor : so who has answer...hmm...yes...Abhijeet... (Abhijeet looked at him...)

Abhi (in cracked tone) : yes...yes...yes sir...

Professor : I want answer Abhijeet...of my question...

Abhi : haan wo...sir mai...question kya tha sir...

professor shook his head...

Professor : Abhijeet for the first time you are so inattentive tht u even didnt listen to question...m very disappointed...please sit sown...nd be attentive... (Abhijeet down his head and sat down...) anyone else?

Daya raised his hand...

Professor : yes..Dayanand right?

Daya : yes sir...

Professor : bolo...

Daya stood up and gave correct answer...all looked at him with amazed including Abhijeet...

Professor : very good Dayanand...u have surely a bright future...well done...

Daya (in smile) : thank u sir...

Abhijeet felt jealous in his heart..."aj pehli baar kisine mera position leliya...tumhe to main yun masal k rakh dunga Mr Dayanand!"

Classes were over and when Abhijeet came out he saw Dhruv standing at the sports court...he waved hand nd Abhi ran to him...

Dhruv:Kya hua yaar?chehra latka hua kyu h?

Abhi sat at the tree side sadly...Dhruv placed hand on his shoulder and said..."arey prblm kya h yar...dekh mood thk kr..practice pe nh to dhyan nh jayga..."

Abhi looked at him angrily..."kya tumhe humesha hi practice ki padhi rehti h...u hv any idea us Dayanand k wajase I wz dumbed!sir ne aj usko sabke samne badhai diya..."u have a great future"..(mimicring)..."

Dhruv smiled..."ohhooo...jealous haa!chl koi nhi...hm all rounder h...class m v..sports m bhi..tu bhi use leke baith gaya...comn...lets do football...wase bhi match h next mahine...sir ne kaha h k ye do mahina hume pura tayari krna h...then team k final selection hoga...although captain main hi banunga...still yaar!chl chl ajaa..."

He patted Abhi's shoulder and moved on...Abhi was watching his way...for the first time he was feeling not very comfortable...he was feeling a bit disturbed...

While playing he was making frequent mistakes...so Dhruv was at all irritated...he took him to a side...

Dhruv(irritated):yaar kya h ye sab?koi pehli baar nh khel rahe ho tum...aise behuda galti...ball bhi pass nh kar rahe ho thkse...Abhi yaar ye ek national level ka competition h jahan humare team ko jana h...aur bhi kayi guna behtar teams h...sabko piche karke hume selected hona hi h...aize to tum le duboge yar humko...

But Abhijeet was standing with downhead...

Dhruv(more irritated..now in a but loud):Abhi m talking to u!(a bit calmly)ok ok..agar nahi khelna to mat khelo but aise hume dubaao mat...I think u need rest so take a break..kal practice kar lena tum...

Abhi looked at him with shocked eyes...he couldnt beilive tht Dhruv is saying like that...is it the same Dhruv?

Dhruv patted his arms..."take care dude!"

And he again involved himself in the team...and started playing...

Abhi was hurt now...he moved from there and went to the empty class...but it was not empty...that disgusting boy was there...writing something in paper...Abhi was irritated...

Abhi:tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

he looked at him..."kuch nahi jee wo main..."

Abhi sat there on a chair..."jo bhi kar rahe ho kahi or jake karo...muse yaha akele rehna h..."

Daya(pleading tone):aur koi bhi jagah khali nahi hai...main sach bol raha hu...main apko bilkul disturb nahi karunga bas yaha ek kone me hi baitha rahunga...please...

Abhi calmed down a bit..."thik h..."

Daya was again engrossed in writing...Abhi was curious so asked carelessly

Abhi:kya likh rahe ho kabse?

Daya:jee wo idhar book se sare questions copy kar raha hun...collg se nikalte waqt dukan mein book wapas karna h...

Abhi was confused..."wapas karna h?kharide nh kya?"

Daya:nahi wo...is book ka price 1200 hai...or is pehle mahine mein makan maalik ko advance mein hi ye paisa dena padha...isliye book nahi kharid paya..."

Abhi was quite amazed...he never ever experienced the poverty...whenever he needed anything he got...may be its book or the football kit or the latest Iphone...he had no idea what struggle is...

The calm..quite...boring and poor boy Daya taught him for the first time what struggle is...

How?

A/N:Thnxx for all reviews...and as per requests am updating fast without delay...

Hope you liked the chapter...long chapter ha?to revws bhi achi khasi milni chye nh to chapter choti karni padegi... :P

Stay tuned to know more!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning started when he heard a soft call...he looked lazily and smiled...he was feeling an unknwn happiness...

He sat on bed and the other one gave him the coffee cup...

Abhi smiled..."thnx yaar...I needed it.."

He made a pout..."oye bro..dosti mein no thnx no srry...btw good morning...sorry yaar kl m thoda rude ho gaya tha...dekh na team ka itna pressure hai...or is me tune ek aisa galti kar diya to mood off ho gaya...sorry yaar...(hold his hand)..."

Abhi:are its ok..in chote mote baaton ko bhi kon leta h dil mei ...tu bata aya kab?main kl sardrd ho rha tha to jaldise so gaya tha...

Dhruv:main to aya 10 ko...han I know tu so gaya tha...kal wo Rehan ka bday party tha...isliye achnk party ka plan bana...

Abhi was confused but tried to smile..."to muse bataya nhi kisine..."

Dhruv:arey wo muse laga tum ayoge nhi..wo tunhe itna khas pasnd nh h na ye sb...isliye...

Abhi was sad but didnt show...chl koi na...main fresh ho jata hun...niklna h clg k liye...

Dhruv:ya sure!

In clg:

They entered and saw Daya sitting on the last bench...as usual silent and boring...he was engrossed in reading something...

Dhruv went to him nd added in a taunting tone..."girlfrnd ka letter hai kya?itna gaur se padh rha h..."

Abhi:yaar tu chod na...

Dhruv:abeyy ruk na..kl iski wajase tu daat khaya...bada studious samazta h khdko or class me baithke love letter padh rha h...wahhh wahh

Abhi:Dhruv yar kl mera dhyan nhi tha...tu chod ise...

Dhruv:Abhi u juz keep quite...tu janta h sare professors iske tareef kr rh the kl staff room mein..abtq clg m sirf humari tarif hua krta tha...aur aj koi gaaon ka aira gyra ake yuh humari position le lega nd u r bearing it!

Abhi:yar ab kya tu ise leke hi padha rahega?ya desk p jyga...

Dhruv:pehle m dekhunga iska gf ka love letter..phir jaker chain milega...main humari class m ase idiots brdsht nh karunga..Abhi better u go now...

Daya was still quite...

Dhruv now forwarded hand..."chl letter dikha..."

Abhi:Dhruv...

Dhruv signalled him to stop...

Dhruv(to Daya again):kya hua?muh kya dkh rhe ho?dikhaao letter!

Daya:ye koi love letter nahi h..yakin karo mera..plz isko padhne do...

Dhruv:achaa?to padhoge zarur..par pehle main dekhunga...samza?

Daya:nhi main ye nhi dunga..plss...mat lo isko...

Dhruv:sidhi ungli se ghee na uthe to ungli tedhi karna ata h muse...

He snatched it from his hand...nd started reading loudly...laughing hard at first to see the village name...

Dhruv:ooo..to larki bhi gaaon ka hi h...wahh re..

Daya folded his hand..plz wo letter de dijiye..plzz...

Dhruv:chopp!phle pure class apke love story to sune..phirr naa...

Abhi was sitting with down head...he knew that nothing can prevent stubborn Dhruv..

Dhruv started...

"Mera pyara golu...(he laughed hard...all others too...Daya was standing looking down)

Pata nahi tu kaisa hai...beta hum tere bina bilkul khush nahi hai yaha...(his voice turned low now...)be...beta tere baapuji ko dil ki bimaari ho gaya hai...unhe bachana bhi shayd..."

Before he continue further Abhijeet snatched it nd gave it to Daya...he was feeling really angry...

Abhi:tum samazte kya ho khudko haan?zara bhi taklif nhi hua tumhe uske jazbaat k saath khelne mein?letter uske maa bheje ya koi aur thts none of ur business Dhruv...(pointed finger)...insaan ho so behave like human...Got this?"

Abhi patted Daya's shoulder nd noticed that his eyes were full of tears...

Abhi:mere dost k taraf se m sorry...plzz tum maaf krdo use...

Daya(teary tone):nhi thik h...(and sat on his desk wth down head)

Abhijeet moved from there...

It was the tiffin time when Abhi was waiting for Dhruv in the canteen...but to his shock Dhruv was sitting with other one..Abhi approached him nd placed his hand on his shoulder...Dhruv looked at him and smiled...

Dhruv:Hey Abhi..meet her...Arohi...my fiancê...nd Arohi...ye h Abhijeet meri team k vice captain...

Abhi smiled..."ohh great...wase tune kabhi bola hi nh inke bare mein...anyways main Dhruv ka dost hu..khass dost...Abhijeet..."

Arohi smiled..."hi...m Arohi...m first year mein hu...aj hi is clg m meri frst day h..."

Abhi:wow...great...welcome...

Arohi:thank you so much Abhijeet...

Dhruv:Abhi..wo..excuse me..plz hum..

Abhijeet felt really hurt...but managed nd smiled.."yahh sure...enjoy...bye Dhruv...bye Arohi..."

He moved from there and sat behind a tree...a pair of eyes watched all the scene and heaved a sigh of sadness...

4 pm..

Everyone was on ground...They were practicing so hard for the coming match...everyone was attentive...but due to some mental stress Abhi was not able to concentrate...

Dhruv shouted...Abhi ball pass karrr yaar...

Abhi didnt listen...he was in some other world...lost nd blank...

So Dhruv angrily hit the ball nd it caused Abhi to fall suddenly and he got strain...he cried out in pain...

Where as Dhruv looked at him irritatingly..."yaar ye kya roz ka natak laga rakhe ho tum yaar...nhi khelna h mat khelo but is tarah hume dubao mat..."

Abhi(low tone nd in pain):Dhruv its paining yar...

Dhruv:tumhara ye pain nd all khtm ho jaye to chle jana ghar...(to others)...cmn evryone...guyz we need to practc..chl udhr chlte h...

Abhi was looking at their way...he was holding his foot tightly as he was bearing lot pain...he looked downward and after some mins tried a bit to get up but this hell chot caused him to fall but before he falls two strong arms protected him in the core...

Abhi looked...it was the boring,poor,chasmish,gaaon wala DAYANAND...

Daya slowly pulled him up Nd took him to the bench there...

Daya:apko bht drd ho raha hoga naah...ap bs ruko main abhi baraf leke ayaa...

He ran away...when he came back he saw Abhijeet sitting wth closed eyes...

Daya applied ice nd he flinched...

Daya felt really bad..."so..sorry wo apko lag gaya..bas abhi pain nahi hga agr ye ice compress kardiya to...thoda sa plz..."

Abhi nodded...

Daya was done wth his work.."ho gaya...chaliye dr ko dikha lete hai..."

Abhi:no no plz...yaar m ok...itni si chot k liye dr...no..

Daya:par dard badh sakta hai na...

Abhi:nahi painkiller le lunga na...its ok...

Daya:thik hai to ayiye main ghar chod deta hun aapko...ayiye dheere...

Abhi:main manage kar lunga na...u can leave...thnx...

Daya:ap is hal mein khade nhi ho pa rhe hai...chaliye ayiye thikse...

He took him slowly to the taxistand...Abhijeet was so surprised to see his care...this Abhijeet taunted him so much and now he is concerned for him...

They reached Abhi's place...and Abhijeet opened the door...put on lights and Daya made him sit...

Abhi:tum baitho naa...

Daya:nahi nahi..main yehi thik hun...rukiye apko dawa deta hun...ye lijiye (gave him water nd medcn)...

Abhi smiled..."thnx..m better...tumne sach me bht help kiya aj...nahi to main shyd wohi reh jata..."

Daya too smiled..."aisa...aisa mat boliye...acha apne kuch khaya?darasal dawai aise khali pet lena acha nh h..isliye.."

Abhi rested his head on the back..."ab khana kon banayega...chodo yar..."

Daya thought fr a while then smiled..."han..mrre pas tiffin to hai...aj ek paper solve karne mein waqt lag gaya to khaya nahi...to ap ye rakhiye(opened bag nd gave him the box)...aur kha lijiye ga..wo bs sada roti aur sabzi h..apko bht taklif hoga par aur to koi chahra nhi dikh raha...dukan bhi strike mein bandh hai..."

Abhi was just astonished...by which metal this boy is made?why he is so caring?why?

Daya placed the box on the table and folded hands.."namaste jii..ab chalta hun...dhyan rakhna..."

Abhi's eyes were just stucked at his way...

He smiled in sooth and started eating...

A/N:Thanks guys sare reviews k liye...

Holi k functions hai

And main ek trip pe ja rahi hu to kuch din busy rahungi...us bich waqt mile to I will update short chapters...hope kuch din taq u will bear that...hai na? :-)

Thanks for reading..

Stay tuned to read more!Srija


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning:

10 am.

Dhruv was waiting for Abhijeet in the main gate of college..now he was looking really irritated...

He was checking his watch again nd again and was roaming...

suddenly his phn buzzed and he picked it up annoyingly.."yaar Abhi kya h ha?ek had hoti h der karne ka...main adhe ghante se wait kar raha hu...aj sir ne spcl practc p bulaya h aur tum ho ki..."

"Arey ap suniye to sahi pehle..."..some other voice reached his ears...he was confused...

Dhruv:kon...kon hain ap?

The person:jee mera nam Ansh hai or apka dost ka accdnt ho gaya hai...wo hosptl mein hai...city hosp..plz jaldi ayiye...

Dhruv was shocked..."kya?Abhi ka accdnt?main abhi ata hu..."

He ran away in speed...someone other also listened to that...

In hospital:

Dhruv was waiting...he was looking so tensed...meantime dr came out...

Dhruv(tensd):dr...Abhi?

Dr:dekhiye shaant ho jaiye...unke right leg ka blood clot sare sarir m pehelne wala tha...isliye...

Dhruv:isliye kya?(he was sweating badly)

Dr:isliye hume unka right leg katna pada...

Dhruv sat down on the chair with a thud...Dr patted his shoulder...

Dr:unke family kahan h?

Dhruv:us...us m h...nh askte wo...(stood up)dr..Abhi khel payega na?

Dr:Khel?kya bol rh h ap?wo chal bhi payenge k nhi kch keh nh skte...par ha kch din bad hum prosthetic leg lagakar try karenge...apno ka pyar or saath ka bht zarurat h unhe..ap khayl rkhna unka...excuse me!

Dhruv nodded...he looked at his unconscious frnd from the glass door and heaved a sigh...

Dhruv:m sorry Abhi...magar football meri jaan h...uske samne baki sab chota h..tum bhi...sorry!but i hv to go...bye!

He moved away without looking back...

Someone stood their silently and listen all the talks happened between doctor and dhruv...he came there after departure of Dhruv...He came in front of Abhijeet's room...and saw his from the door glass...he saw a man lying silently on the hospital bed with closed eyes...who didn't have any idea what disaster will come when he opened his eyes...

Daya silently looked at him...he didn't have any idea when his eyes became moist...his heart felt hurt for him...for his condition...for whatever Dhruv said for him...he was very sad...he was not his friend...but he also didn't understand why he felt sad for him...he went in Doctor's cabin to meet him...

Daya : may I come in Doctor?

Doctor : yes...kahiye...

Daya came in and said...

Daya : Doctor...wo mai Mr. Abhijeet ke baare me baat karne aaya tha...

Doctor : ohh...bdw aap kaun...unke dost?

Daya thought for a second then said...

Daya : jee Doctor... (in confident tone) mai unka dost hu...Dayanand...

Doctor : oh..okk...please baithiye...

Daya sat down on chair...

Daya : Doctor...wo apne Abhijeet ke baare me jo kuchh bhi bataya...mene suna...Doctor kya kuchh ho nahi sakta...

Doctor : Dekhiye Mr Dayanand...jaisa ki mene kaha tha...abhi turant to kuchh nahi ho sakta...kuchh din baad hi prosthetic leg ki procedure karke hum kuchh kar sakte hain...filhaal to unhe aap logo ke pyaar aur care ki jarurat hai...kyonki abhi unki jo condition hai...kisi ke liye bhi specially ek player ke liye bahot hi sadma pahochane vali hai...to aap logo jara dhyan rakhna hoga...

Daya (took a deep breath) : jee Doctor...mai iss baat ka pura dhyan rakhunga...

Doctor nodded and Daya went from there...went in Abhijeet's room...opened the door...went to him and sat there...waiting for his consciousness...

A/N:Sorry revws km thi thts y updt is short n late..meri studies h n di is busy in job so updts wl b short...  
thnx fr reading...Kamini nd Srija


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi frndsss...**

 **This is DnAfan and I m posting this chapter on behalf of my doll Srija...as she was very busy due to her exams...and we r really sorry for so much late as we were bit busy...**

 **Srija...Best of luck for ur exams dear...**

 **so frndss do read this next chapter and tell us u like it or not...**

 **Thank u...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here we go...**

 **.**

.

Daya was sitting at the stool attached to the bed...he was understanding what is gonna happen when Abhijeet will wake up...

But he also doesnt understand the fact why he is so concerned about him...why he feels so much caring?on which base of relation he is here beside him when even his best friend left...

Instantly he moved his mind...that its for humanity...being a human he is supporting Abhijeet...its a duty of any social person to help...

But only humanity?only sympathy?

His pool of thoughts stopped when he felt some movements of Abhijeet's fingers...

Daya looked at him keenly...Abhijeet opened his eyes weakly...and again pressed it harder...

Daya called him in a soft voice..."dard...dard ho raha h apko?"

Abhi looked at him...

Daya:main dr ko bulau?apko kch chahye?

Daya was going but stopped...

Abhi:main yaha kaise?

Daya turned and sat..."wo...apko ek accdnt hua tha...thora chot laga h apko..."

Abhi tried to get up...Daya helped him and placed a pillow back...

Abhi(weakly):accident?(paused)...or..or Dhruv kaha h?use pata hai kya?wo bht roya hoga na...

Daya was silent now...he didnt utter a word...

Abhi then tried to move but suddenly felt so odd..he placed hand on his thigh nd moved hand downward and shocked so hell..."me..mera pyaer?"

And looked at Daya with shock...

Daya:ap shant ho jayiye plz...dkhiye sb...

Abhi shouted in tears..."I cant feel my leg!"

Daya tried to calm him down...

Daya:plz shaant ho jayiye...nhi to apke tabiat bigdega...pls...

Abhi(holding his hairs in rage):nahhiiiiiii...aisa nahiiii ho sakta...main ...main nhi manta...(hold Daya's hand)kaise hua ye sab?kaise?

Daya told him the whole story...tears were flowinh from Abhi's eyes...he was hardly believing the matter...

He covered his face by palm and started crying..."main kabhi..kabhi khel nahi payunga...mera sapna...armaan sab khatam ho gaya Daya...sabkch khtm...sab!"

Daya pulled him to a hug...Abhijeet too finally surrendered himself in the sooth...he needed that badly...to flow his emotion...

Daya silently patted his back...just giving him time...

After sometime Abhijeet left him and said..."Daya Dhruv?use pta h ye sab?yaar wo bht dukhi ho jayega...he...he will get really hurt...main hi to hu uske liye sabkch...pta nhi wo kaise seh payega..."

He rested his head on the back...and closed eyes...

Daya looked at him silently thinking about Dhruv...

Daya (think) : Abhijeet soch raha hai ki Dhruv ye seh nahi payega...par use kya pata ki Dhruv ko sab pata hai...aur sab jan ne ke bavjood bhi wo Abhijeet ko yaha iss haal me akele chhodkar chala gaya...Abhijeet ko jab ye baat pata chalegi to use kitna dukh hoga...kya karu...Abhijeet ko bata du sab...nahi...abhi sahi waqt nahi hai...Abhijeet vaise hi itne toot chuke hain...ab agar aise me mene inhe bataya ki Dhruv sab jaante huye bhi yaha se chala gaya to na jaane in par kya beetegi...nahi mai abhi inhe kuch nahi bataunga...

His pool of thoughts disturbed by Abhijeet who initiated in low tone...

Abhi : Daya...bolo na...Dhruv kaha hai...use pata to nahi hai na iss haadse ke baare me...use pata chalega to bilkul toot jaayega...

Daya (in some hesitation) : ha...wo matlab nahi...unhe nahi pata...apko jo yaha lekar aya usne apke phone se shayad dhruv ko phone kiya par unhone phone nahi uthaya...shayad busy the...to uss ladke ko apka batch mila college ka...to usne college me phone kiya...professor dhruv ko batate par tab wo college me nahi the..aur mene unhe pareshaan dekha to puchh liya...to unhone mujhe sab kuchh bataya aur mai turant yaha chala aaya...

Abhi (in moist tone) : thanks Daya...lekin Dhruv ko kaise batau ye sab...kya karu...kuchh samajh nahi aa raha...mera pair...mera sapna...mera career...sab barbaad ho jayega...sab kuch...

Daya put his hand on his and said...

Daya : aap aisa kuo soch rahe hain...haadso se zindagi thodi der ke liye ruk jaroor jati hai...par khatm to nahi ho jati na...Doctors ne kuchh din baad prosthetic leg ke baare me kaha hai...fir aap pehle ki tarah hi chal payenge...daud payenge...khel bhi payenge...bas aap himmat mat hariye...

Abhijeet looked at him for sometimes then said...

Abhi : mujhe khud par vishvas nahi ab itna...fir tum itna yakeen ke saath kaise keh sakte ho Daya ki mai fir se chal paaunga...

Daya (in smile) : kyuki mujhe aap par aur aapki kabiliyat par pura vishvas hai...

Abhijeet looked at him and felt different kinda sooth in his heart...

.

.

 **Next chappy also may be bit late...but we try to update soon...**

 **Thank u...and take care...**

 **from me & srija...**


End file.
